How to Edit: A guide for new contributors
Since I have noticed that there is a lot of inconsistencies between card pages and people who are not sure how to use the functions of the wikieditor, I have written a small guide on how to work the basic features of editing on wikia. If you have any questions, please post a message on my (Shiroba) wall or ask RiceKitty, who knows everything on the wiki too, and we will do our best to get back you in within a day or so! As with everything, make sure you have read the guidelines on editing found on the Editing Guidelines page before you edit anything! Anything here marked IMPORTANT must ''be read, even if you think you know, as you might have missed some detail which is required! Adding links - IMPORTANT * 'DO NOT USE AN EXTERNAL LINK IF THE ARTICLE CAN BE FOUND ON THIS WIKI!' * Creating links is super duper easy and there are two ways to do this. * 'USING SOURCE EDITOR: 'this method is good for when you want to link a phrase to a page that has the exact same name. For example, if I want to link this word 'Rayme' to the article named 'Rayme'. * Click the drop-down menu next to the 'cancel' button, and select ''source editor. * Locate the exact word you would like to link - for example, I'm gonna link this word - Rayme - to her card page. * Add a and a to the beginning and end of her name - like so: Rayme and hit 'apply changes' * This isn't going to work if you don't use source editor, just saying. * Tada! Rayme! PLEASE NOTE THAT it does not '''work for category pages, which you will have to put full URLs for. If you have correctly linked it, your link should appear blue. If not, it will show up as red. * ''WITHOUT SOURCE EDITOR: ''This is slightly trickier, as you have to input the ''exact ''name of the article into the link button. It does '''not '''work for category pages, which you will have to put full URLs for. * Double click the word/s you want to link to the page - for example, I'm gonna link this entire sentence to Rayme's article. Now this is harder in source editor, so we'll have to use the link button instead. * Highlight the phrase and click the link button next to the Italics button. * Type into the space the name of the card page you wanna link - in this case it's Rayme. If you have sucessfully found the page, the card page should show up in blue! If not, it will appear in red. * I'm gonna link this entire sentence to Rayme's article. Tada! * ''Why shouldn't we use external links? ''It's not always useful, especially if you're linking to a page that you ''know ''should exist, but ''currently ''does not exist. * For example, if I'm writing a card article and I know that the event the card is obtainable in is called 'Star Era wiki is so hard to edit' but I know that page hasn't been made yet, it's much easier to just write in [[Star Era wiki is so hard to edit ]] because as soon as someone creates the page with that name, that red link will automatically turn blue and link to that page without you doing anything extra! If I had to use a full URL, i wouldn't be able to put the URL in until the page is created, which means that it'll be forgotten forever and nobody will know that page needs to be created. Creating a new card page * Always make sure that the page you intend to create does not already exist! * Go to the top right corner of the page where it says 'contribute' * Select 'add a page' * Write in the name of the Card - DO NOT ADD CATEGORY AT THE BEGINNING! This will create a category in the name of the card, which is pretty much useless and then I gotta go back and fix it for you which is inconvenient ;^; * For example, if I want to create a page for Joe, I would write 'Joe' into the card name space. * Check below on what to include, as it's pretty precise and you might as well do it 100% right if you're gonna fill in the info, y'know? What to include on a new card page - IMPORTANT * Use the format seen in pages such as Rayme in terms of information to include on the page. * Make sure all pictures are the small version seen in the Enhancement box and Card Center on the game, NOT the magnified version seen on the gallery and set dimensions to 398x398px. Check below on how to add images, and why it's important to capture the image small rather than the magnified version. * Fill in as much information you can yourself and press 'publish'! * IMPORTANT: there is NO NEED to add the flash versions of a card's picture onto the article UNLESS it looks different to the non-flash cards. Otherwise we just end up with duplicate images showing the same thing. And the difference in Flash stats are already included in the information * If you want to add extra info (such as in the case of Adeline) feel free to add an 'Other' section. This is not compulsory, but if you do, please follow the formats shown above. * In the 'other' section, you '''may '''add: * Where this card has been featured before, such as Adeline; whether it's been featured as a World Boss such as Jesha; any advice on which deck and how the card should be used within a team. * You '''may not '''add: * 'This character looks like ____ from ____ tv show' and likewise. This is purely *your* opinion, and not an actual fact about the character. I mean, I could say that Daisy looks a bit like my grandma when she was a kid, but since that's only 'my' opinion and doesn't actually give any information about the card itself. It is also very rude to the artist, as it implies that they are not creative enough to be able to produce art unique enough to not be likened to an existing character. * So just do not. I'll let the ones already there slide, but seriously, don't take that as an invitation to add whatever useless opinions that have no real value on this wiki to articles. Adding/resizing pictures in a card page - IMPORTANT If you see that the card page already has the normal form and the ultimate form, '''please do not add the Flash version unless it looks significantly different from the normal forms, as the images are only there to show the difference between the normal and ultimate shape. If you want to add the flash version of the card, add it to the Gallery page. Check below on how to do this. Otherwise, follow the instructions below: * Go to the card's page and press 'edit' at the top of the page > insert > media. Then if you've already uploaded the image to this wiki paste the URL of the image's page into the link bar on top and press add media. * PLEASE make sure the image is good quality, screencapped in the smaller version without any text over the top, preferably in .PNG form. You can do this by using the 'snipping tool' that exists on every Windows system! * If it comes out too small or too large, go to the dropdown menu next to 'cancel' and 'publish' and select 'source editor'. You should see the 'code' version of the page. Where it says something like: * [ [ File:(uploaded file name)|thumb|389x389px] ] * (but there should be no spaces on the square brackets) * Change the px dimensions to 389x389px, and hit 'apply changes'. It should then be resized to match all the card images. You can also double click the image to add the caption e.g. 'Popo Lvl 100'. * Why should I not screencap the larger image? ''Usually, this will make the resolution better when you put it into the article. However, this is not the case on wikieditor. It will actually ''blur ''the picture and make it look much lower quality than you captured it at. Not to mention, it has the ugly blue strip at the top of the card where the System info is usually displayed! It's much safer and better to screencap the smaller version of the card. If you don't believe me, see the difference here. * However, if you wanna add the fullsize magnified picture, you may add it to the Gallery. Check below on how to add pictures to a Gallery if you wanna do this. * For example, if I want to add a picture of Joe to the page and add a caption about Joe, I would write: * Adding categories - IMPORTANT Categories are very important when it comes to sorting cards, as otherwise they will not appear in the tabs along the top of the page. As categories are pretty confusing, here's the super short, super easy way to do it without messing anything up! * Find the card page you want to categorise. * At the bottom of the page, there should be a small box that says 'categories', like so: * Is it empty? Does it not have categories? CONGRATS! You've found an uncategorised card page! * There are ONLY 4 categories that every card page MUST be categorised in. They are: * Star-level, College, Illustrator name, and All Cards * ''Why All Cards? ''If you look on the navigation bar, there should be a tab that says 'Cards'. Right at the end, it should have a page that's called 'All Cards'. Every single card (as far as we know!) is listed here. If the card isn't categorised as 'All Cards', it won't appear on this page! * Make sure you use the precise phrase '(insert star number) Star-level' with the dash, as otherwise it will be placed in a category called 'Star level', which DOESN'T EXIST. * If they're an Infector, type 'Infectors' instead of the College. '''Only do this if they have the purple infector symbol in the corner of their card. '''Event infectors such as Angela DO NOT COUNT. * Illustrator name is a new thing we've just added! To add a tag for an artist, simply type in the EXACT name of the illustrator shown in-game. Make sure you've added spaces/caps lock (e.g. STAR MAGE, not 'star mage') wherever it is needed, or else it will not show in the correct tag. '''If there is more than one artist, '''for example 'SEAL+rhea', please add individual categories for each artist - in this case, it would be 'rhea' and 'SEAL'. Adding a Template to a Page You should not have to do this, as the only template we have on the wiki that is in use at the time of writing is the Template:Navigation. * This should '''already '''be on the card page, but if you don't see that on the top of the card page, congrats! You need to add it in. * Using a template is very simple. Figure out which template we're using. A template will ALWAYS be named like 'Template:INSERTNAMEHERE'. In this case, we'll use the Template:Navigation page I mentioned above. * Now open the card page you wanna add the template to with the source editor. To do this, press 'edit', and then select the dropdown menu next to the cancel button, and select 'source editor'. * Figure out where that template is supposed to go. It's usually right at the top. With the navigation template, this should '''always be at the top '''of any card page. * So let's scroll right to the top of all the coding. * Now to use it, put . * For example, for Template:Navigation, we'll put . * THIS WILL NOT WORK IF YOU DON'T USE SOURCE EDITOR!! * Then press 'apply changes'. * I'll do it here real quick: * See how I did that? Then hit 'save' and you're done! Adding Pictures to the Gallery page - IMPORTANT This is where you ARE allowed to add the flash or non flash versions of a card! This is a new feature I recently (as in literally just now) figured out. Here's how to do it. * Does the Gallery page exist yet? It's still new so I haven't had the chance to add it to all pages yet. If it doesn't, the Gallery link on the card page should be red. To create a gallery page, refer to the paragraph below this one. * If it does, upload the image. To do this, go to the top right hand corner of the page. There should be a button called 'contribute'. * Press it and select 'add a photo'. * Follow the steps and then press 'upload'. Say we wanna add a picture called Dog.PNG. * Now go to the gallery page. * Double click the images that already exist on there. * Add the name of the picture on there INCLUDING the extension. So, we'd put Dog.PNG. Then click away and the image should appear. * Want to add a caption? Double click the images again to bring up the box, and then put a | STRAIGHT after the file extension, and then write in the caption. So here, we'd put: Dog.PNG|This is a nice dog * Then click away, and press save! * W''hich pictures may be added to the Gallery page? ''The following can be added: * FLASH NORMAL & ULTIMATE FORMS, FANART, FULL SIZE CARD IMAGES. * Anything else, please contact Shiroba because I'm not really sure what other things you'd want to add. '''PLEASE ENSURE THAT ALL IMAGES ARE PG-13. '''No R18 or NSFW because we're not barbarians, yeah? Creating a Gallery Page - IMPORTANT I'm gonna put this as IMPORTANT for now because it's still a new feature and therefore it's not gonna be on a lot of images, which means we need to add it! * The navigation bar such as the one seen on Nancy's page should exist. If it doesn't, refer above to see how to add the navigation bar template to the page! * Check if the Gallery and Other pages are red. Are they? If they are, congrats! You need to add it. * Go to Nancy's page. * If you need to create a Gallery page, click 'Gallery' on her page. * Click 'edit' and then the dropdown menu next to 'cancel' to open the source editor. * Select everything and copy it. * Click the red Gallery link on the card page that needs it. It should ask you whether or not you'd like to create a new page. Press 'create'. * Now open the source editor on this page and paste everything in. Remove the image files, cus Nancy's pictures won't be needed on a different card's gallery! * For how to add pictures to a gallery, refer above for how to do it. * Press 'apply changes' and hit save! Adding Event Pages (WORLD BOSS) * Usually RiceKitty or I will have done this already * But in the event that we have not and you're feeling helpful, create a new page. * If it is a '''World Boss event', write the name of the World Boss, followed by '(World Boss)' as the title. If it is not, look at the title under this one for Exploration Event pages. * Go to this page: Susanna (World Boss) * Open the 'source editor' which is in the drop down menu next to the 'cancel' button * Copy everything. * Open the 'source editor' in the new World Boss page. * Paste it in. * Now replace all the relevant information with new information (for example the reward cards obtained if they are different, which cards deal multiple damage, etc). * Upload the banner showing the World Boss (if this is a current event, it should appear in the list of events in the top right hand corner of the Main Screen in-game). You can do this by using the 'snipping tool' which is available on all Windows computers. * Now set the image sizes of the banners to 350x350px. If you're not sure how to do this, scroll back up to the Table of Contents and look for the 'Adding/resizing pictures to a card page' section. * The code should look something like: * * Remember to link all the cards that you have mentioned to their card pages! To do this, PLEASE PLEASE check above for 'creating links' as there is an easy way to do it that not many people are aware of. DO THIS EVEN FOR THE CARDS THAT DO NOT HAVE PAGES YET. All you have to do is write (insert card name), and into the source editor, and the link will automatically link to the card page when it has been created. * DO NOT ATTEMPT TO WRITE A WORLD BOSS EVENT PAGE FROM SCRATCH '- ''too many things could go wrong and/or be written incorrectly. If you are unsure, PLEASE follow the steps above, as this will 100% mean your World Boss event page will be done correctly. Adding Event Pages (Exploration Event) * Usually RiceKitty or I will have done this already * But in the event that we have not and you're feeling helpful, create a new page. * If it's one of those big '''exploration events '''with event zones and infectors, then search for the name of the event, and write it in as the title. For example, 'Moonlight Ritual'. * Go to this page: Moonlight Ritual * Open the 'source editor' which is in the drop down menu next to the 'cancel' button * Copy everything. * Open the 'source editor' in the new Exploration Event page. * Paste it in. * Now fill in the new information! Sometimes for the Flash (Point) Draw there may be different numbers of 6* and 5* cards, so be sure. In this case, * Upload the banner showing the Flash (Point) draw cards and the banner showing the Event infectors (if this is a current event, it should appear in the list of events in the top right hand corner of the Main Screen in-game). You can do this by using the 'snipping tool' which is available on all Windows systems (just search for it in the start menu). * Now set the image sizes of the banners to 350x350px. If you're not sure how to do this, scroll back up to the Table of Contents and look for the 'Adding/resizing pictures to a card page' section. * The code should look something like: * * Now replace all the relevant information with new information (for example the reward cards obtained if they are different, which cards deal multiple damage, etc). * Remember to link all the cards that you have mentioned to their card pages! To do this, PLEASE PLEASE check above for 'creating links' as there is an easy way to do it that not many people are aware of. DO THIS EVEN FOR THE CARDS THAT DO NOT HAVE PAGES YET. All you have to do is write (insert card name), and into the source editor, and the link will automatically link to the card page when it has been created. * ''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO WRITE A EXPLORATION EVENT PAGE FROM SCRATCH '- ''too many things could go wrong and/or be written incorrectly. If you are unsure, PLEASE follow the steps above, as this will 100% mean your Exploration Event page will be done correctly. I can't seem to edit anything This is because you are a '''newly registered user', meaning you've probably made an account in the last 2 days. We protect all our pages to ensure that only registered users who have had their account for about a week or so may edit our wiki. ''Why do we do this? ''To ensure that you have enough time to make yourself familiar with all the information listed under the 'Rules/Help' tab. This will thus mean when you ''do ''get to edit, you will be familiar with the guidelines, as well as how to '''correctly '''edit and make pages, so we don't have to go back and clean your mess up for you. Thanks a lot for understanding!Category:Read Before Editing